


Técnicamente incorrecto.

by GirlOfPigTailed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Retraso madurativo, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfPigTailed/pseuds/GirlOfPigTailed
Summary: Baekhyun tiene retraso madurativo y su madre acaba de casarse, podría tratarse de una historia cualquiera de no ser por el hijo de su padrastro y su manía de meterse en su cama y hacer daño.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
La vida con retraso madurativo no era tan mala, o eso decía su mamá y aunque no podía entenderle realmente Baekhyun sentía que mientras ella le sonriera tan lindo como siempre todo estaría bien.

La madre de Baekhyun, Kim Haeckyeon tenía una vida relativamente tranquila, trabajaba como oficinista en un gran buffet de abogados y vivía sola, conoció Byun Gooyong cuando creía que ya no encontraría el amor, él era divertido y guapo además de encantador, pero así como llego se fue.

Y antes de darse cuenta Haeckeyon estaba esperando un bebé, un bebé que prometió amar y cuidar con todo su corazón.

Los primero años fueron relativamente tranquilos, Baekhyun era un rayito de sol, siempre sonriendo y siendo cariñoso, pero había algo extraño en él, en la forma de cómo no respondía plenamente a sus estímulos o siempre parecía distante y distraído, primero pensó que su bebé podía tener un problema de audición, pero cuando el especialista le dijo que él estaba perfectamente bien en ese aspecto se percató de que era algo más, algo un poco más grande y complicado, pero que sin duda hacía de su Baekhyunnie una persona aún más especial.

Lo amaba tanto que dejar su excelente empleo por cuidar a su bebé todo el día no le significó ningún problema, ella era su madre y haría de todo para que su hijo fuera en lo posible: feliz, incluso si tenía que hacer grandes sacrificios.

Vendieron el lujoso departamento en una de las exclusivas zonas de la ciudad y se transfirieron a una casa un poco más pequeña, perfecta para los dos, instaló ahí una pequeña oficina, trabajaría desde casa para cuidar de su hijo todos los días, Baekhyun la necesitaba, pero estaba seguro que con cariño y cuidado además de dedicación su pequeño niño viviría lo mejor posible.

A los dieciocho años Baekhyun no podía hablar muy bien, apenas si podía formar oraciones muy cortas o decir palabras claves, pero eso era un grandísimo avance contando que los médicos siempre dijeron que Baekhyun no podría hablar ni entender. Quizás Baekhyun no era tan bueno expresándose, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que Baekhyun la entendía, bastante bien si tenía que ser sincera.

―Cariño, mami tiene que ir al supermercado, te traeré galletas de las que te gustan. – Baekhyun abandono la figura de acción que estaba sosteniendo para mirarla directamente, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera procesando la información lo mejor que pudiera.

―Supermercado...galleta. – Respondió después de un par de segundos de completo silencio, le sonrió como respuesta antes de asegurarse que no hubiera ningún peligro en la casa, Baekhyun era bastante independiente pese a sus limitaciones, pero al igual que un niño había que protegerlo de los peligros.

Se apresuró en comprar todo lo que necesitara, debía llegar cuanto antes a casa, pero cuando llegó el momento de tomar las galletas de Baekhyun se dio cuenta que estaba en el estante más alto y que difícilmente podría tomarlas sin ayuda, trato de saltar, pero aun así no llegaba, fue como una bendición cuando un hombre lo suficientemente alto para tomar la caja sin levantarse de puntitas le entregó el paquete.

―Aquí tiene. – La saludó con una sonrisa brillante y amable.

―Muchas gracias, realmente no podía alcanzarlas, sin ayuda tendría que haber llamado a alguien para que las sacara por mí. – No sabía bien que era, pero esa sonrisa le resultaba en extremo agradable e iniciar la conversación con él fue muy sencillo.

―No es nada, entre vecinos tenemos que ayudarnos, soy Park Chanyoung.

―Mucho gusto.

[...]

Las cosas fueron mejores de lo que esperaba, él era tan amable y comprensivo, fueron conociéndose en el transcurso de esos cinco meses y aprendieron bastante cosas uno del otro, resulta que Chanyoung también tenía un hijo de casi la misma edad que su Baekhyun y estaba recientemente divorciado porque su ex esposa se consiguió un hombre más joven y los abandonó junto a su hijo.

Ella también le comento de la existencia de su Baekhyun, pero había omitido ciertos detalles, como que su bebé tenía retraso madurativo, es decir que Baekhyun podía tener el cuerpo de un adolescente de dieciocho años, pero la mente de un niño de cuatro años, máximo cinco, pero es que tenía miedo, él realmente le gustaba, pero había gente que tenía muchos prejuicios y si Chayoung decía algo de su hijo no iba perdonárselo, por eso temía y prefirió ocultarlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero no más, ya no volvería a pasar, ese era el día que su novio se enteraría de todo y si no le gustaba podía perfectamente irse aunque eso le rompiera el corazón un poco.

Baekhyun observaba todo con ojos brillantes, su mami se había puesto ese vestido rojo que la hacía ver tan bonita, como la novia de su muñeco y estaba haciendo una deliciosa cena, tan solo el olor hacía a su barriguita protestar contenta, ella lo había arreglado a pesar de que él pudiera bañarse solo, pero no le importó porque mami dejó que jugara con su patito amarillo mientras ella le lavaba el cabello.

Después de un rato, no supo cuánto porque si era sincero no entendía del todo bien lo que era el tiempo y todos sus conceptos tales como minutos, horas, segundos, etc, porque a veces un minuto podía ser muy largo como cuando lloraba o podía ser muy corto como cuando veía sus caricaturas favoritas.

Antes de abrir la puerta su mami se le acercó para arreglarle la camisa mientras suspiraba. ―Debes portarte bien cariño, esto es muy importante para mami.

―Yo...bien. – Respondió sonriendo, quería que ella entendiera que se portaría más que bien, que podía confiar en él.

―Sí, mi amor, tú siempre te portas bien, ahora iré a abrir la puerta, cuando él llegue quiero que lo saludes correctamente.

Asintió mientras hacía una reverencia para enseñarle a su mami como lo saludaría ella parecía sumamente complacida, besó su frente antes de abrir.

Ella apareció a los pocos segundos después con alguien alto y pese a que lo asustó un poco hizo la reverencia justo como le dijo a su mami que lo haría.

―Hola Baekhyun ¿cómo estás? – Habló él sin dejar de sonreír, aunque parecía bueno la verdad es que su altura lograba intimidarlo.

―Hola, bien. – Respondió con la mejor y más amplia sonrisa, justo como su mami le había enseñado.

―Bien bebé, puedes ir a jugar.

Observó la mirada sorprendida de la visita, pero no supo cómo interpretarla, prefirió ir a jugar con su muñeco.

―Haeckyeon. – Habló él con voz grave, ella francamente no sabía cómo pudo haberlo tomado, pero estaba preparada para lo peor, por eso no esperaba que Chanyoung tomara sus manos y le plantara un par de besos, ―Está bien, se ve que es un muchacho lindo, como tú.

[...]

Los días para la familia Park se convirtieron en un revoltijo, ambos padres se había vuelto inseparables, para Baekhyun no era ningún problema porque su mami seguía cuidando de él con cariño, pero para Chanyeol no era igual.

No iba a decir que le molestaba que su padre de alguna manera estuviera rehaciendo su vida, le parecía perfecto, pero que él prácticamente se olvidara de que tenía un hijo sí lo hacía, sobre todo cuando veía que la novia de su padre no hacía lo mismo.

Sintió odio, porque estaba siendo desplazado así sin más, y pese a que no decía nada sí creaba resentimiento en su interior, todo empeoró cuando conoció al tal Baekhyun.

Al conocerlo no le causo nada especial, era un chico normal, cabello castaño casi anaranjado que no podía ser natural, ojos pequeños y caídos, una boca pequeña y rosada y adivinen su nariz, también pequeña.

Todo en él era pequeño y frágil, pero eso no evitaba que le desagradara, cosa que aumento cuando se percató que pese a sus limitaciones, porque ese niño era cualquier cosa menos normal, aun así encontraba tiempo para fastidiarlo, parecía que vio en él algo parecido a un payaso, pero siempre estaba tocando sus orejas y sus cosas, quitándole sus celular para jugar y cosas como esas.

La mujer de su padre era amble y comprensiva así que no pudo odiarla, ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre casi lo olvidara por estar con ella, con Baekhyun la cosa era distinta, tampoco era que lo odiara, pero definitivamente prefería que no estuviera.

Aun así no pudo más que sonreír cuando su padre se arrodillo frente a la madre de Baekhyun con un anillo en la mano y tanto él como el retrasado vitorearon cuando ella dio el sí.

La boda fue linda y un poco más íntima, la familia más cercana de ambos estaba reunidos ahí para celebrar la unión de sus familias, Chanyeol pese a lo lindo y mágico del ambiente no podía estar feliz, no cuando tenía a Baekhyun pegado como un chicle todo el maldito día, como no conocía a casi nadie no encontró mejor cosa que tomarlo del brazo y no desprenderse de él en toda la noche exceptuando para comer pastel o ir al baño.

―Chan...yeol me gusta. – No sabía con qué propósito Baekhyun decía cosas así, pero sí que le alteraba los nervios, la primera vez que Baekhyun lo dijo lo tomó mal, no le gusto para nada que un niño...sobre todo un retrasado le expresara su amor en lo que parecía una confesión, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero tuvo que comportarse, pero cuando notó que Baekhyun solía decirle me gustas a todo; a su muñeco, a la televisión, a la comida, las galletas y hasta el cielo, entendió que no era una confesión, pero seguía siendo desagradable, por eso ahora, envalentonado con un par de copas de champagne y aprovechando que nadie estaba mirando estrello a Baekhyun contra la pared más cercana, no estaban tan cerca de la recepción así que nadie se atrevería a decirle nada.

―Deja de estar molestando Baekhyun. – Fue un gruñido casi bestial que coronó con un golpe a la pared, a un lado del rostro del tipo.

Baekhyun comenzó a llorar asustado, pero no le importó, lo dejó ahí para por fin poder disfrutar algo de esa fiesta sin un lastre que lo estuviera molestando todo el tiempo, no vio al retrasado en lo que quedaba de fiesta, pero supuso que no le dijo nada a su madrastra porque ella seguía mirándolo con cariño, no era como si le importara tampoco, pero esperaba un reprimenda de su padre también, había sido demasiado brusco, pero es que ya estaba agotado, aburrido de que le impusieran a su supuesto nuevo  _hermano_  en medio de los ojos.

Pensó que con eso Baekhyun dejaría de ser una molestia, pero se equivocó, pese a que el retrasado estuvo un poco renuente a estar en la misma habitación que él con el paso de los días lo olvidó y regresó con más fuerza a molestarlo.

Era un completa tortura puesto que su padre decidió que ahora todos vivirían juntos en su casa y ya que la casa era un nuevo ambiente para Baekhyun, algo desconocido el retrasado insistía en estar con él todo el tiempo, tratando de entrar a su habitación (cosa que nunca le permitió), su madrastra consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo y a pesar de que estaba feliz por ella también sentía rabia porque le impusieron cuidar de Baekhyun mientras ella no estaba y él no era el maldito niñero de nadie, menos de un retrasado como Baekhyun.

Además que ya no podía divertirse como antes, no podía ir de fiesta o llevar chicas a casa porque Baekhyun se asustaba y se lo decía a su padre, estaba frustrado en todos los sentidos, agotado de tener que vivir de esa forma, añoraba su libertad de vuelta y algo de deshago, gracias a dios no viviría por siempre ahí, en cuanto entrara a la universidad se iría sin mirar atrás.

[...]

Baekhyun escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo cerrada, lo que significaba que alguien había salido, asustado salió de la bañera tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse, dándole un susto de muerte, su corazón hacía bom bom como un loco, tomó la bata que su mami le había dejado ahí para cuando terminara de bañarse y la cerró como pudo, volvió a correr en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pero a medio camino vislumbro la habitación de Chanyeol, la cual siempre estaba cerrada para él ahora medio abierta, con una sonrisita se adentró a la guarida de Chanyeol.

Era muy parecido a su habitación sólo que Chanyeol no tenía juguetes divertidos ni peluches que lo cuidaran de los monstruos en la noche, pero sí tenía un computador que se veía muy divertido además de lo que parecía una...una...guitarra, sí, según su libro de dibujos esa era una guitarra.

Curioso por ver una más de cerca la tomó descuidadamente, dando chillidos de infantil felicidad al escuchar los ruiditos que producían sus deditos cuando tocaba esos hilos, eran lindos y quería que sonara más por eso usó más fuerza, demasiada a decir verdad porque sin querer aplicó tanta que un hilo se cortó justo en el momento que Chanyeol entró por la puerta.

Dio un grito asustado cuando Chanyeol se acercó en grandes zancadas para arrebatarle la guitarra, parecía constatar los daños, estaba lleno de furia, ojos negros y fulgurantes, respiración acelerada y sus manos apretadas, su primer impulso fue huir, pero Chanyeol al caminar hacia la guitarra se lo impidió con su gran cuerpo.

Esa era su primera guitarra, un regalo de su verdadera madre que atesoraba mucho, siempre se sintió más conectada a ella que a su padre porque ambos compartían el amor por la música y pese a que ella lo había abandonado no podía evitar sentir tristeza al verla su guitarra predilecta rota.

Dejó la guitara en el lugar donde correspondía antes de tomar las manos de Baekhyun y comenzar a zamarrearlo, estaba furioso y ahora no había nadie para decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Baekhyun comenzó a gritar asustado, lo hartaba, todo en él le irritaba tanto, quería que se callara, por eso mismo lo arrojó contra la cama en el afán de que se callara de una maldita vez.

Baekhyun cayó como un peso muerto sobre la cama, asustado y temblado, su furia había menguado levemente al verlo sollozar, bastante patético se veía llorando sobre su cama como un niño, pero cuando dio una segunda mirada se percató de algo que antes no había notado, el albornoz de Baekhyun, el cual tenía un amarre muy precario ahora estaba suelto, dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo, como era fácil de adivinar él era terriblemente pequeño. Diminuto y frágil, rompible en otras palabras, no podía desviar su mirada de su cuerpo desnudo, era demasiado atrayente para ignorarlo aunque quisiera.

Quizás fue eso mezclado con sus hormonas adolescentes y todo el tiempo a solas con Baekhyun, pero no podía evitar mirarlo y compararlo con una chica, lo poco que la ropa le dejaba ver delineaba siempre curvas, curvas en su cintura, en su cadera, en sus muslos, en sus pantorrillas, era un cuerpo bastante estilizado, podría pasar perfectamente por una chica demasiado plana, pero cuando su hilo de pensamientos iba a un lugar que no le gustaba prefirió concentrarse en algo más, tampoco le gustaba la idea de mirar morbosamente a un retrasado como Baekhyun, pero ahora que tenía todo el escenario sin ropa frente a sus ojos se sentía sucio, como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo, esa era su conciencia hablando, por eso le dijo a Baekhyun que se levantara y se fuera, pero como siempre Baekhyun siendo una molestia no lo escuchaba, continuaba gimoteando bajo y recostado sobre la cama, preso del pánico ante la idea de hacer algo indebido tomó las muñecas de Baekhyun con mucha fuerza y lo arrojó fuera de su habitación, esperaba que la próxima vez el retrasado sí hiciera caso de su advertencias y prohibiciones de entrar a su habitación, ese era su terreno y nadie iba a quitárselo.

Baekhyun estaba tan asustado por la forma en que Chanyeol lo había tratado, si bien es cierto antes también lo había asustado no parecía tan rabioso como ahora, realmente temió porque lo golpeara, pero era aún peor saber que Chanyeol estaba molesto con él, nadie nunca había estado molesto con él, su madre nunca lo había gritado o tironeado y no sabía exactamente qué sentir, triste y temeroso se dirigió a su habitación para jugar con sus muñecos, por lo menos ellos lo quería y nunca los abandonaban, ni siquiera para trabajar, por fortuna olvido rápidamente el incidente.

Cosa distinta para Chanyeol que desde ese día no podía desviar su mirada de las caderas y muslos de Baekhyun, ansioso por tocar, demoler y marcar, estaba mal, pero el recuerdo de ese cuerpo desnudo no lo dejaba en paz aunque lo intentara, estaba volviéndose loco y eso era técnicamente incorrecto, el loco e idiota era Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

[...]

Baekhyun adoraba las cosas brillantes casi tanto como adoraba la sensación del sol contra su piel, le gustaba internarse en la habitación de su mami y jugar con sus joyas: aretes, collares, pulseras y anillos, le gustaba colocarse todas al mismo tiempo porque lo hacían sentir bonito, y si era bonito también era feliz.

Su mami llegó a la habitación y sonríe en cuanto lo ve sobre la cama, no tarda en acercarse y hacerle cosquillas hasta que le cuesta respirar, él la ama tanto que no puede ni describirlo en su precario vocabulario.

―Vamos a cenar, bebé. – Su madre lo ayuda a ponerse de pie con suavidad.

― ¿Chanyeol...Chanyeol ahí? – Preguntó con ojitos brillantes, cargando su cabeza más hacia un lado.

―Sí bebé, Chanyeol está ahí, te está esperando para jugar contigo.

Y pese a que aún tenía un poco de miedo no podía evitar emocionarse al saber que Chanyeol lo está esperando, le gusta Chanyeol porque es lindo y alto además de ser su hermano, él nunca tuvo un hermano y ahora tener uno para sí solo le hace querer gritar de alegría, pero a Chanyeol no le gusta que grite así que lo mejor será quedarse calladito y sonreír.

Mami lo toma de la mano y lo lleva en dirección al comedor, Chanyeol ya está sentado en la mesa sin probar bocado aun, probablemente esperarían al señor Park antes de comer, ojala no faltara mucho porque su barriguita ya tenía hambre.

―Listo bebé, ve con Chanyeol. – Con una sonrisa se deja caer en la silla justo a un lado del alto, éste ni siquiera le da una mirada, pero no le molesta aun así quiere tener su atención, por eso juega cerca del plato de su hermano con el afán de que lo mire, sin querer bota un palillo y antes de darse cuenta tiene una mano envolviendo su muslo dolorosamente.

―Tienes que tener más cuidado, Baekhyun. – Dice Chanyeol dando un fuerte apretón antes de soltarle.

Siente su pierna adolorida, pero no dice nada, no sabe cómo hacerlo tampoco.

Se siente un poco triste porque no importa que tan duro lo intente Chanyeol no quiere jugar con él, pero no tiene tiempo de seguir afligiéndose porque pronto su mami vuelve a la mesa después de revisar algo en la cocina y comienza a hacerle preguntas que él trata de responder, Chanyeol no los mira ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo hasta que llega el señor Park y se sienta en la mesa con ellos.

Chanyeol interactúa con sus padres y pese a que no entiende todo lo que dicen le gusta la ida ser una familia, ya no son él y su mami, ahora también son él, Chanyeol, su mami y el señor Park además del perrito que su mami le prometió, le gusta porque cuatro son mejor que dos, más siempre es mejor, más besos es mejor que pocos besos, más abrazos es mejor que pocos abrazos y más juguetes es mejor que pocos juguetes.

―Familia, tengo una buena notica que dar. – Chanyeol mira a su padre en cuanto pronuncia sus palabras, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. ― Después de un par de meses por fin he terminado con todo el trabajo pendiente y eso significa que por fin podremos ir de luna de miel con Haeckyeon.

Su madrastra aplaudió encantada y Baekhyun quien suponía no entendía aplaudió también como si estuviera de acuerdo con la situación y pese que a él le gustaba que su padre fuera feliz no podía evitar tener ciertas sospechas que impedían que se sintiera completamente feliz por ellos.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo irán? – Preguntó con una ceja enarcada, atento a la respuesta que le daría su padre.

―Eso es aún mejor, nos iremos por un mes, quiero que Haeckyeon conozca toda Europa. – Ella emocionada no pudo evitar levantarse y besar la mejilla de su esposo, Baekhyun a su lado chilló feliz cubriendo su rostro, apenado por ese simple beso, sí definitivamente era un retrasado.

―Eso suena genial, pero ¿Quién cuidara de Baekhyun? – Se cruzó de brazos como si intuyera de lo más bien lo que venía a continuación.

―Es cierto, Chanyoung ¿Quién cuidará de Baekhyun? No puedo dejarlo con cualquiera, se asustaría y enfermaría, sobre todo cuando es un viaje tan largo, lo mejor sería que lo cancelar, podríamos ir a un lugar, todos juntos y en Corea ¿no te parece mejor? – Preguntó su madrastra levemente preocupada.

―Ni hablar, todo ya está pagado y no se puede cambiar, pero no te preocupes por eso, está Chanyeol, Baekhyun ya no lo conoce así que no habrá problemas, cuidara bien de él. – Frunció el ceño molesto, su padre debía estar jugando, era inaudito que su papá creyera que él cuidaría del retrasado de buena gana, teniendo tanto que hacer, un mes es mucho tiempo y él no sabía cómo cuidar de otra persona a pesar de que Baekhyun fuera prácticamente independiente.

― ¿Por qué no me preguntas primero? Lo siento, pero no cuidaré a Baekhyun, es una carga demasiado grande, no tengo idea de cómo cuidarlo es como un niño así que no cuentes conmigo.

― ¡Chanyeol! – Gritó su padre fastidiado, su gesto apacible y relajado mutó en una de rabia, su padre no estaba nada acostumbrado a que lo contradijeran y él no lo hacía, pero esta vez no aceptaría aunque lo castigaran hasta los cincuenta años.

―Tiene razón, Chanyoung, Chanyeol es apenas un hombre, no sabe cómo cuidar de Baekhyun, ya mucho hace cuidando de él en las tardes, no podemos ser más exigentes.

―No Haeckyeon, Chanyeol va a cuidar de Baekhyun y es una orden, sino tendrá que olvidarse de todos sus permisos, la fiestas de fin de años o salir con sus amigos, Baekhyun no es una carga, sólo debe alimentarlo y procurar que no se haga daño, no es como si Baekhyun fuera un invalido, puede comer por sí solo, ir al baño, bañarse y entretenerse prácticamente solo.

―Papá – Protesto enérgicamente, lleno de rabia.

―Ni una palabra más, está decidido.

[...]

―Bebé ¿no te gustaría quedarte un tiempo con Chanyeol? Podrían jugar juntos o salir. – Su mami habló lentamente para que él pudiera entenderla, cosa que agradeció mucho

Asintió emocionado ante la idea, estaba muy feliz ante la idea de Chanyeol jugando con él, podría enseñarles sus juguetes y divertirse juntos.

―Sí. – Corrió hacia su estante tomando su peluche favorito, regresó corriendo a la cama en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos. ―Para Chanyeol. – Dictaminó finalmente, su madre con una sonrisa asintió recibiendo el peluche en sus manos.

―Puedes jugar con él muchos días mientras mami va de viaje. – Ella lo detuvo en su juego buscando su completa atención.

― ¿Viaje? – Preguntó algo temeroso, recordaba un viaje, su mami fue a ver a alguien y él tuvo que quedarse con su abuela, no le gusto porque extrañó mucho a su mami, por eso no pudo evitar hacer un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agüita que le hacía doler el corazón cada vez que caía.

―No llores bebé, ya verás que ni te darás cuenta que no estoy, Chanyeol cuidara muy bien de ti ¿acaso no confías en mami? Nunca te dejaría con alguien que no te cuide y quiera. – Se recostó en el regazo de su mami de pronto muy deprimido, ya no tenía ganas de jugar con su muñeco.

―No. – Suplicó a punto de llorar como el niño que era. ―Baekhyunnie solo.

―Claro que no, amor, estarás con Chanyeol, te divertirás mucho, mucho y cuando regrese querrás que me vaya otra vez...

―No mami...

Baekhyun continuó insistiendo completamente en vano, su madre no iba a ceder.

Chanyeol en cambio miraba aburrido a su padre mientras éste le daba una charla de la hermandad y la familia, era curioso que él precisamente estuviera diciéndole eso cuando prácticamente se había olvidado de él desde que se casó, poco le importaba que tuviera que decir, pero lamentablemente tenía que obedecerle quisiera o no.

―...por eso Chanyeol tendrás que cuidar de tu hermano mientras nosotros no estamos. Haeckyeon confía mucho en ti por eso te está dejando su mayor tesoro.

―Baekhyun no es mi hermano y a Haeckyeon no le debo nada, quiero decir, estoy feliz por ti, pero no es asunto mío, ustedes deberían arreglárselas con el retrasado, yo también tengo cosas que hacer aunque no te importen...

No terminó de hablar, no pudo hacerlo porque antes ya tenía la pesada palma de su padre contra su mejilla izquierda, dolió, pero no más que su orgullo, estaba furioso porque su padre le hubiera levantado la mano así como así.

―No vuelvas a llamar de esa forma a Baekhyun, él no tiene la culpa de ser como es, pero aun así da lo mejor de sí para que esta familia sea feliz ¿qué haces tú a parte de nada? – Su padre parecía levemente arrepentido pro haberlo golpeado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, no era como si le sorprendiera tampoco, su padre no era de los que pedía disculpas.

―Si tanto lo adoras y estimas llévatelo contigo.

―No te lo estoy preguntando, Chanyeol, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, te estoy diciendo explícitamente que cuidarás de él hasta que nosotros regresemos, te guste o no, sabes bien de lo que soy capaz así que no me pruebes ni acabes con mi paciencia ¿bien? – No esperó su respuesta para responderse así mismo, ―Bien. Nos vemos mañana y más te vale que no vuelva a llamar de esa forma a Baekhyun o una cachetada no será lo único que tendrás.

Su padre abandonó la habitación cerrando con suavidad, probablemente quería fingir que no habían estado gritándose uno al otro hace un par de segundos, lo detestaba, detestaba que actuara así de egoísta con él, siendo que siempre estuvo feliz de que rehiciera su vida, su padre era de lo peor y probablemente por eso su madre lo había dejado, no encontraba otra explicación porque ella se habría ido con otro de no ser así.

Dio una vuelta completa en su silla de escritorio antes de enfocar su mirada en la guitarra que más le gustaba, tenía muchas guitarra en su habitación, pero sin duda la que más le gustaba era esa vieja guitarra acústica, según sus familiares su madre solía tocarle canciones cuando estaba embarazada, eso explicaría su amor por la música, también le tocaba durante toda su infancia antes de regalársela para que él hiciera su propia música y encontrara sus propios colores, era un recuerdo muy especial que atesoraba en el fondo de su corazón y que el retrasado de Baekhyun se había encargado personalmente de arruinar. No quiso arreglar la cuerda rota, no le veía caso, de todas formas no podría devolver el tiempo atrás y hacer que los delgados dedos de su madre rasgaran las cuerdas otra vez.

Sintió un lloriqueo al fondo del pasillo y asumió que se trataba del tonto de Baekhyun, ese niño era tan bueno para llorar que cualquier día los inundaría, quizás no lo habría odiado tanto si no se lo hubieran impuesto entre ceja y ceja, obligándolo a querer a alguien que nunca antes había visto, no era lógico, él nunca había tratado con una persona con necesidades especiales y creer que solo por decirle que de ahora en adelante ese retrasado era su hermano todo estaría arreglado era francamente ridículo, no entendía que se le pasó por la mente a su padre para llevarlo a vivir a esa casa, perfectamente puso buscarle un pequeño piso y dejarlo vivir solo, después de todo su padre estaba mucho más interesado en su nueva esposa así que no sentiría su falta.

Ya aburrido de darle vueltas al asunto prefirió tocar algo, lo que fuera, con total de que le ayudara dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto, tal parecía que como siempre o podría cambiar nada por mucho que se quejara.

[...]

Chanyeol rodó los ojos aburrido del espectáculo que estaba haciendo Baekhyun, eran pasado las cinco de la tarde y estaban en el aeropuerto para despedir a sus padres que irían en su luna de miel, Baekhyun seguía insistiéndole a su madre que no fuera, que la extrañaría, todo en su manera extraña de hablar claro, pero Haeckyeon estaba decidida a ir y pese a las lágrimas de Baekhyun siguió adelante, el avión estaba a nada de partir y ellos tenían que irse, pero el retrasado no dejaba de llorar, rodando los ojos lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera una vez que sus padres desparecieron de su vista.

Baekhyun estaba tan asustado, su mami lo había dejado solo y aunque quería a Chanyeol, no era lo mismo, estaba asustado y nervioso, aún más cuando entraron al coche.

Chanyeol corría como loco, diciendo palabras feas mientras él seguía botando agüita por los ojos, sabía que eso irritaba a Chanyeol, pero no podía evitarlo, su corazoncito dolía tanto y dolió aún más cuando Chanyeol tomó sus brazos con fuerza para sacarlo del auto, estaba apretando demasiado fuerte así que le dolía, pero fue aún más doloroso cuando Chanyeol lo tiró en su habitación, estaba acompañado de sus peluches, pero no era lo mismo, ya no se sentía tan protegido, lloró hasta el cielo se volvió oscuro y se puso más frio, tuvo que colocarse el pijama tal como su mami le había enseñado, tomó a su osito favorito para dormir, pero por más vueltas que diera en la cama era imposible, no podía dormir, tenía miedo y frio.

Por eso armándose de valor decidió hacer algo que lo podía meter en problemas.

Chanyeol dormía plácidamente, estaba agotado después de tener que escuchar al retrasado de Baekhyun llorar tanto, lo detestaba, por eso cuando se calló por fin pudo dormir, por eso no esperaba que sus mantas fueran levantadas y un pequeño cuerpo escurridizo lo abrazara.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la imagen de Baekhyun en su cama abrazando fuertemente un osito, iba a decirle que se marchara, después de todo lo odiaba y lo tenía harto, pero había algo en su fragilidad que le impedía hacerlo, incluso fue más allá al abrazarlo ligeramente, Baekhyun estaba cerca de su pecho al momento de dormirse.

Baekhyun se sentía tan reconfortado ahí, en la cama de Chanyeol, con el calor corporal que su hermano emitía, era fresco, pero no demasiado fuerte y que hiciera su cabeza dolor, por eso no le costó dormirse, después de todo en esa cama ya no se sentía tan solo, quizás si Chanyeol lo dejara dormir todas las noches ahí no lloraría tanto por su mami. Dio un suave suspiro antes de caer profundamente dormido.

El alto también estaba somnoliento, pero en cuanto escuchó los suaves gemidos que emitía Baekhyun al dormir quiso escucharlos más de cerca, acarició su cabello castaño anaranjado, disfrutando de la suavidad de las hebras, era tan condenadamente enviciante, aun así antes de darse cuenta sus manos estaban descendiendo, pasando del largo cuello de Baekhyun hasta sus clavículas nada expuestas, tuvo que meter descaradamente sus manos para tocarlas, luego siguió con el vientre un poco abultado del chico hasta llegar a su bajo vientre supo que se estaba arriesgando demasiado cuando abandonó ese lugar para con sus dedos acariciar el borde de su ropa interior.

No lo pensó más y simplemente se lanzó al cuello de Baekhyun, tuvo que recostarse sobre él para tener más acceso, olisqueó todo lo que podía, Baekhyun tenía olor a hombre, un recuerdo constante de que se trataba de un hombre y que no tenía problemas en besar la extensión del cuello de Baekhyun como si se tratara de su última comida, chupando, marcando, disfrutando.

Baekhyun despertó asustado, había un peso sobre él que le impedía dormir correctamente, en cuanto despertó completamente se percató de que era Chanyeol, estaba mordisqueando su cuello de forma dolorosa, trato de empujarlo, usó mucha fuerza en vano porque Chanyeol claramente tenía el doble de fuerza y comenzó a apretujarlo más fuerte cuando notó que trataba de liberarse.

De pronto estaba asustado porque pantalón había terminado enredado en su tobillo junto a su ropa interior, estaba desnudo de abajo con Chanyeol sobre él, eso estaba mal, su mami siempre le dijo que no debía dejar que nadie tocara sus partes privadas, pero Chanyeol lo estaba haciendo, lo había desnudado mientras lo tocaba por todas partes, en su pecho, sus botoncitos, sus muslos, su barriguita, Chanyeol también fue más allá y posó sus manos grandes en su traserito tocándolo de forma sucia, no le gustaba, estaba aún más asustado que antes, pero Chanyeol no se detenía, ―No...Chanyeol...no, por favor.

―Cállate, retrasado.

Chanyeol estaba ardiendo, cada centímetro de su piel estaba ardiendo ante la vista, por fin podía tener el cuerpo de Baekhyun a su disposición, no le había arrebatado la sudadera únicamente porque le haría perder el tiempo, prefirió quitarle con prisas el pantalón y calzoncillo, nunca había estado con un chico, no entendía bien que hacer, pero era algo básico, meter y sacar, Baekhyun podía no tener una vagina, pero tenía un culo, no sería tan difícil, suponía, aunque claramente Baekhyun no iba a cooperar con él, quizás eso complicaría las cosas, pero ya no podía aguantarlo más, su pene colgaba duro y pesado entre sus piernas, su ropa interior le apretaba, necesitaba como fuera deshacerse de la ropa, bajó la parte delantera de su ropa para liberar su pene únicamente.

Algo de líquido escapaba de la punta, tan distinto del miembro de Baekhyun que estaba laxo, no había ni una gota de excitación en su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, no era como si fuera detenerse solo porque Baekhyun no lo quisiera, es más, tomó los muslos de Baekhyun sus manos, deleitándose en los hematomas que tenía, uno de ellos se lo había hecho cuando lo apretó especialmente fuerte para que dejara de molestar.

Baekhyun trató de empujarlo, pero sus empujes eran ciertamente ridículos, no esperó más para introducirse, costó en un principio, Baekhyun estaba tan tenso que meterlo fue algo complicado, Baekhyun lo envolvía tan bien, pero era como si estuviera asfixiando su miembro, apunto de castrarlo, encajaba tan perfectamente, era demasiado placentero y excitante, lo sentía como un desquite por toda la mierda que ese retrasado le hizo pasar, no esperó para moverse, simplemente lo hizo cuando quiso, no tenía por qué ser delicado con Baekhyun después todo el chico no le diría a nadie lo que estaban haciendo.

Lloraba desesperado, dolía, su traserito dolía tanto que hasta le había arrebatado el habla, no lo entendía, no entendía que estaba ingresando en su cuerpo de forma violenta, trató de empujarlo lejos, pero Chanyeol no se detuvo, simplemente lo ignoró siguiendo en lo suyo mientras él se moría de dolor, le costaba creer que Chanyeol, quien consideraba su hermano fuera tan cruel, él solo había ido a su habitación en busca de compañía, si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría nunca se hubiera acercado, se habría encerrado voluntariamente hasta que su mami llegara, pero ya no quedaba nada que hacer, esperaba que acabara pronto todo lo que Chanyeol le estaba haciendo.

Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas de inmediato, su cuerpecito continuaba siendo invadido, Chanyeol iba fuerte y duro sobre él, escocia, pero el alto estaba en su burbuja de placer, se empujó con demasiada fuerza una vez más antes de mojar su interior con algo, no sabía que era, pero alivio muy levemente el escozor en su interior, se sintió mucho mejor cuando Chanyeol se bajó de él y lo abandonó, quiso escapar, pero Chanyeol no se lo permitió, lo abrazo por la espalda impidiéndole irse, lloró toda la noche o quizás se durmió antes, no lo sabía, lo que sí tenía claro es que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ya no quería que Chanyeol se le acercara porque su corazoncito dolía cuando su hermano lo tocaba.

Chanyeol despertó con el olor del sexo y semen en su nariz, se sentía más ligero, como si toda es tensión en su cuerpo se hubiera evaporado después de usar a Baekhyun, recordando al muchacho molesto lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo a su lado, tenía los ojos hinchados y seguía sin ropa exceptuando su sudadera, sabía que debía sentirse mal por haberle hecho algo así, pero no podía mentir, no sentía ni un ápice de culpa, incluso estaba pensando en repetirlo, no podía ser tan malo después de todo, se había sentido jodidamente bien, Baekhyun lo apretaba tan bien que se corrió rápido, casi como un puberto.

El chico a su lado se levantó de golpe, algo debió dolerle porque comenzó a llorar otra vez, con una sonrisa algo cínica acaricio su cabeza, tratando de consolarlo, riéndose cuando Baekhyun buscó alejarse de su tacto, cosa que claramente no le permitió.


	3. Chapter 3

 

[...]

Baekhyun despertó sumamente agitado de su sueño, había tenido una horrible pesadilla donde su hermano le hacía muchísimo daño, con el corazón agitado y sudando frío se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lastimosamente no se trataba de un sueño, era muy real, como había estado ocurriendo las últimas semanas despertó adolorido con su hermano dándole la espalda, ambos en la cama del alto.

Lloró en silencio porque no quería despertar a Chanyeol, con eso solo conseguiría que el alto lo dañara más de lo que ya había hecho.

Desde ese día Chanyeol ya no actuaba igual, no le gritaba más ni lo empujaba cuando hacía algo mal, pero cada noche sin falta lo arrastraba a su habitación –que antes siempre estuvo prohibida– y hacía esa cosa donde le metía su pipí en su traserito, le dolía mucho y por más que le pedía a Chanyeol que se detuviera éste no lo hacía, extrañaba y necesitaba tanto a su mami, pero ella no llegaba nunca.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó antes que Chanyeol despertara, éste se estiró por toda la cama antes de sonreírle de esa manera extraña, esa manera que había estado haciendo desde el primer día que se quedaron solos.

―Veo que ya despertaste ¿tienes hambre? – Chanyeol se puso de pie completamente desnudo, evitó mirarlo directamente porque era incorrecto. ―Levántate ya, te haré de comer, inútil.

No quería ir con él, todo su cuerpecito dolía mucho y aunque no le gustaba culpar a nadie, esta vez había sido su hermano quien lo había lastimado a propósito.

Chanyeol al ver que no tenía ánimos de levantarse lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie de un solo tirón. ―Dije que te pongas de pie, retrasado, así que más te vale hacerme caso.

Sin poder contenerlo más, gruesas lagrimas bajaron por su carita, dolía, dolía mucho y no solo su traserito, sino también su corazón, se supone que eran hermanos y debían quererse uno al otro, no dañarse, él nunca le haría daño a Chanyeol, pero éste no pensaba igual.

Obligado siguió a su hermano hasta la cocina, donde le sirvió un plato de cereal con leche mientras acariciaba su cabeza, fue tan extraño, todo se sentía muy raro, no le gustaba, quería a su mami porque ella siempre lograba hacerlo feliz y curar el dolor.

Pero ella no estaba y por más que la llamara en voz alta ella no aparecía.

Así trascurrió el tiempo, no podía decir con exactitud cuánto porque apenas sí estaba aprendiendo el paso del tiempo real, pero sí se había hecho muy largo.

Ya no le gustaba ver caricaturas como antes porque eso significaba estar en la sala, donde Chanyeol llegaría y gritaría algo feo, que difícilmente entendía, al verlo. Trataba de no ser un tonto como su hermano decía.

Se bañaba solo para que Chanyeol no tuviera que acompañarlo ya que siempre que éste lo lavaba, terminaba haciéndole daño con su pipí, metiéndoselo en su boquita o traserito pese a que no le gustaba, Chanyeol nunca parecía escuchar.

También trataba de comer él solo y evitaba las zonas de la casa donde pudiera estar Chanyeol, pero nunca parecía funcionar porque su hermano de todas formas le encontraba y gritaba muy fuerte.

No visitaba el cuarto de su mami porque lloraba al verlo, había pasado tanto tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba como era su linda voz cuando ella cantaba suavecito.

Además su pasatiempo favorito de probarse las cositas brillantes de su mami tampoco le gustaba porque cuando Chanyeol lo había encontrado haciéndolo lo había obligado a recostarse en la cama y nuevamente dejar que su pipí le hiciera daño, ya no se sentía bonito con esas cosas brillantes puestas, ahora se sentía triste. Sus muñecos tampoco eran buena compañía ahora.

No eran tan divertidos, además uno de sus muñecos le gustaba hacerle daño a sus otros amigos al igual que Chanyeol se lo hacía a él por lo que tuvo que esconderlo en el cajón de los zapatos para que dejara de hacerle daño a los demás, pero sus muñecos dejaron de jugar entre ellos luego de que los separara.

Su madre llamaba un par de veces, pero no hablaba mucho con ella, su mami lo había abandonado con Chanyeol así que ella no podía quererlo, no cuando él estaba tan triste y solo mientras ella no estaba.

Chanyeol había amenazado con pegarle muy fuerte si se le ocurría decirle algo a mami, por lo que tenía que guardar el secreto, ni siquiera sus muñecos sabían lo que Chanyeol le hacía, eso era muy deprimente porque odiaba guardar secretos y ya no tenía nadie con quien conversar y la única visita ocasional que recibía era la su hermano por la noches, que caminaba muy en silencio y se metía en su cama para hacerle daño otra vez.

Por eso ya nada era como antes, y ni siquiera el regreso de su mami después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo logró hacerlo feliz, era como si esa llamita en su pechito que lo hacía tan feliz se hubiera apagado, igual que cuando soplaba su pastel de cumpleaños y el fueguito se iba.

Su madre trato de acercarse a besarlo, pero el miedo a que ella también le hiciera daño no se lo permitió y terminó huyendo a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, no quería estar con nadie y no quería jugar a nada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy asustado y triste de estar solo, aunque seguía estando más asustado de que Chanyeol estuviera cerca.

Su tonta cabecita pensó ingenuamente que con el regreso de su familia, su hermano dejaría de hacerle daño, pero cada vez que su mami salía. Chanyeol iba silencio a su cuarto o lo conducía al propio como si estuviera castigado y hacia la rutina de siempre.

 

Ya no dolía, solo era molesto, un poco incómodo, pero sin duda ya no dolía, era como si eso se hubiera convertido en una costumbre, también lo era llorar después y encerrarse hasta que el miedo pasara.

[...]

 

Haeckyeon no era idiota, podía ser dulce, pero no una idiota y sin duda la peculiar actitud de su bebé no era normal.

 

Su Baekhyun siempre alegre y sonriente se había transformado en un muñeco que apenas sí se movía, algo debía estar afectándole mucho para actuar así.

Pero no encontraba la explicación ¿había sido su ausencia? ¿Había sido su matrimonio? ¿Quizás la convivencia con Chanyeol? Lo que sería extraño ya que Baek adoraba a su hermano, sin encontrar respuesta decidió tomar una media algo drástica, pero que debía servir.

Iba a colocar cámaras en su hogar, pequeñas, que ni se notaran, las dejaría en los puntos donde Baek más pasaba el tiempo para monitorear sus actividades y descubrí el cambio de su actitud, sí, eso haría.

La primera semana no se veía nada especial, Baekhyun desayunaba y se quedaba viendo por la ventana como en trance, ver a su bebito tan triste, taciturno y callado le dolía demasiado. Era como si hubieran tomado a su solecito siempre brillante y lo hubieran cubierto de nubes de modo que sus rayos ya no brillaran más.

En un momento Baekhyun se dirigió hacia la caja de zapatos y sacó su muñeco favorito, se preguntó qué hacía ahí, era extraño que su hijo dejara ahí su peluche siendo que solía dormir con él todos los días. Baek lloró mucho una vez que lo lavó y no pudo dormir con él, por eso era insólita su acción.

Pero sin duda lo más extraño era que su bebé siempre dulce y adorable hubiera golpeado a su muñeco, parecía estar castigándolo porque se veía molesto, ella nunca había castigado a su bebé, nunca le había levantado la voz y mucho menos le había levantado la mano alguna vez.

La situación se tornaba más y más extraña cuando su pequeño se forzaba a sí mismo a hacer cosas que antes no podía. Lo hacía desprolijamente, a veces lo hacía mal o se dañaba a sí mismo, pero él seguía intentándolo a pesar de que ella estuviera en casa. Baekhyun evitaba el contacto con todos.

Hasta darle un abrazo era una tarea pesada porque su bebé de inmediato quería huir lejos, esconderse en su habitación siendo que antes era el niño más mimoso y aunque le costaba mucho hablar, sus gestos de cariño eran suficientes. Besos, abrazos, caricias, mimos. Ese era su Baekhyunnie, no la muñeca vacía que le mostraban ahora.

El día que se fue de compras pasó algo inusual. No pudo ver la grabación hasta la noche, pero eso explicaba de alguna manera que su pequeño no saliera de su habitación el resto de la tarde.

Mientras ella estaba fuera, Baek extrañamente motivado a ver caricaturas se sentó frente a la televisión de la sala, todo parecía normal hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Se trataba de Chanyeol, esperaba que Baek lo saludara de alguna manera, pero lo único que hizo fue tratar de hacerse más pequeño, esconderse.

No tenía audio, pero lo que las imágenes le mostraban era Chanyeol acercándose a su bebé, diciendo algo con voz fuerte y dura a juzgar por su expresión. Baek no le hizo caso, mirando hacia la nada.

Bueno, Chanyeol seguía intimidando a su bebé, tendría que hablar a su esposo sobre el tema. Hubiera quedado así probablemente de no ser por el siguiente movimiento de Chanyeol.

Éste, haciendo uso de su fuerzo y aprovechando la nula capacidad de Baekhyun para defenderse lo obligó a ponerse pie y caminar al sofá, intrigada siguió observando la imagen. Pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos cuando observó a Chanyeol desnudar a su bebé, sin cuidado con prisas mientras Baekhyun solo lloraba sin decir nada.

El resto le era imposible de relatar, era demasiado doloroso, muy hiriente y se culpaba a sí misma, ella era todo lo que Baekhyun tenía y ella le había fallado. Por su ineptitud había roto a su pequeño. Por un matrimonio había descuidado a su hijo hasta el punto de que su bebé nunca volvería a ser ese solcito que tanto amaba, lloró por horas. Inundada por la culpa y la rabia, la molestia en su estómago era un indicio de que algo malo iba a pasar, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados frente a ese monstruo que era su hijastro.

La noche la pasó en vela, su esposo por más que le preguntaba qué ocurría no encontraba la manera de decirle que su hijo era un enfermo violador, un ser de lo más bajo y ruin que podía existir.

Chanyeol había salido en la tarde y aun no regresaba, lo que era peor ya que su mente no dejaba de hacer maquinaciones con el fin de hacerle pagar, ideas que nunca antes había tenido se hacían presente en su mente. El rencor, la rabia, todo le estaba haciendo desvariar.

Recordar la hermosa carita de su bebé llena de dolor y lágrimas, como parecía resignado a su condena y sin atreverse a emitir un sonido. Solo un tipo sin corazón podía dañar a alguien tan inocente y dulce como su bebé. Nunca debió conocer a su esposo, nunca debieron mezclarse, era solo su culpa, gracias a ella toda esa cadena se había desencadenado. Era ella la maldita culpable, pero iba a arreglarlo, su bebé nunca más sería utilizado por Chanyeol, ese muchacho nunca más estaría cerca de su hijo, era una promesa.

Su esposo se fue dejándola solo junto a su bebé, Baekhyun pintaba algo en sus cuadernos con tranquilidad. Parecía mucho más calmado ahora que estaban solos, pero quería prepararle algo delicioso a su pequeño. Lástima que no quedaba ni uno poco.

Por eso fue corriendo hacia la tienda más cercana, no tardó más de cinco minutos, fue cosas de segundos, pero al regresar su bebé no estaba en la mesa donde lo había dejado, con una corazonada caminó hacia la cocina donde se escuchaba un murmullo.

Quedo pasmada al ver lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir ahí, una cosa era ver un video y otra muy distinta era verlo en directo. Chanyeol pasando todas sus sucias manos por el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, que pasmado del miedo no se atrevía a decir nada.

Era su culpa, su maldita culpa, nuevamente había dejado a su hijo solo y ese monstruo aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia seguía tratando de abusar de su bebé, invadida por una ira nunca antes conocida tomó el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance, que para su fortuna e infortunio de Chanyeol, era el cuchillo con el que había estado picando.

Fue una sola estocada, solo una, lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar la carne, músculos y piel. Chanyeol detuvo sus actividades para darse vuelta sosteniendo su vientre mientras más y más sangre brotaba de su herida en la espalda.

― ¿Qué... – Jadeó con evidente dolor. Baekhyun a sus espaldas, al ver la sangre comenzó a gritar preso del pánico.

―Eres un monstruo, Chanyeol. – Musitó a pesar de estar sumamente nerviosa, ―Nunca más te acercaras a mi hijo.

―Pobre Haeckyeon... – Algo de sangre brotó por la comisura de la boca de Chanyeol, pero no se detuvo de seguir hablando, ―pero si es tu culpa, tú eres la que no se preocupa por su hijo, tú eres el monstruo, no yo.

Esas palabras habían calado tan fuerte en su mente, más de lo que debía soportar, esa ira asesina nuevamente la poseyó, por ello tomó el mango del cuchillo y lo retiró de un solo movimiento, ganándose el peor grito de dolor que nunca había escuchado.

Pero estaba cegada, más de lo que debería por su bien, enterró la punta afilada en toda la carne que Chanyeol no estuviera cubriendo y aunque éste forcejeó no fue suficientemente fuerte. Siguió y siguió por lo que parecieron horas, ignorando los gritos de Baekhyun o el hecho de que Chanyeol ya no se moviera.

Cuando despertó del letargo ya era demasiado tarde, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Baekhyun hecho un ovillo no dejaba de mecerse a sí mismo asustado. Su instinto fue acercársele a su solcito y abrazarlo mientras le prometía que estarían bien.

Quien sabe cuántas horas estuvieron en la misma posición, abrazándose sin decir nada. A un lado del cuerpo inerte de Chanyeol. Fueron horas hasta que su esposo regresó del trabajo, totalmente inconsciente a la escena que se encontraría en la cocina.

El hombre solo pudo jadear antes de que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro al ver a su hijo sin vida y a ella cubierta de sangre. Gritó de dolor, lo hizo. Baekhyun cubrió sus oídos, asustado. Ese movimiento fue suficiente para que su esposo tomará su teléfono y marcara un número desconocido.

―Haeckyeon – Exclamó entre lágrimas Chanyoung, ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

 


End file.
